Sixteen Stars, One Moon
by PurpleSailorSaturn7
Summary: This is my first Outsiders fanfic, and well, no flames. A strange girl from Los Angeles, California, shows up out of no where. When she starts capturing the hearts of some of our favorite Greasers (without knowing), she finds she has settle for just one.
1. Cat

S.E. Hinton owns all the characters but Cat and Jessie and some of the other people I came up with.  
  
Sixteen Stars, One Moon  
By: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
Chapter 1: Cat  
  
It was one of those not too warm, not too cold days in Tulsa, but to me, it was freezing!   
I was bored, tired, and well, not too happy. Just the day before I had ventured from my home in Los Angeles, California, to come to boring old Oklahoma. But I'd rather be safe than dead, I guess, so I should stop complaining.   
Anyways, I was minding my own business when I noticed a bunch of really greasy looking boys coming my way. I figured since I was on my porch, on my property, they would leave me alone. Man was I wrong.   
"Look what we got here," One sneered. "What are you doing on our property, Soc?"   
"Soc? You're calling me a Soc, you little grease monkey!" I wasen't in the best of moods, and I wanted to be left alone. "I am not a Soc, and if you ever call me that again, you'll wish you were never born!" I sat back down in a huff, ignoring them.   
"Not a Soc, huh?" He continued. "You look like a Soc."  
"I'm not. I hate Socs. They can all go... I don't know... fry."   
"What's your name?"  
"What's it to you?"   
"Forget her." He muttered, leaving. But the rest of his group didn't move. I didn't want to fight all of them. As a matter of fact, I had a headache from trying to talk to the other one. One, a six-foot tall guy, after a moment, started to talk to me. He had rust-colored sideburns and grey eyes, and wasen't the cutest one of the group, but he at least looked nice.   
"And what would a classy girl like you be doin' on the East side? Don't like Mustangs or something?" He asked. I admit, I don't know what a Mustang had to do with anything, but yes, I owned one.  
"Mustangs are okay." I said quietly, not sure what else to do. "I have one out behind the house. Doesn't work too well. Transmission's screwed up."  
"What's your name, anyway?" Why was everyone so interested in my name? What's in a name? Let's see, I can think of at least ten words you could spell with my name, but that wasen't the question.  
"Angelina Shiloh." I said slowly, wondering if I should give out too much information. At that moment, my German Shepard puppy chose to wander outside. He jumped on my lap, yapping and smacking me with his tail. I set him down and stood up.  
"Angelina, is it?" The other annoying guy was back, and I later learned his name was Dallas Winston.   
"Go away." I muttered, ready to pull out my handy switchblade or heater, whichever I grabbed first. I was leaning towards heater.   
"Leave her alone, Dally." The other guy said. I was confused, I don't like too many people I don't know near me at once.  
He didn't leave, but he didn't talk to me, either. After I got introduced to everyone, Let's see, there was Two-bit (my savior), Ponyboy (?!), Sodapop (I like 7-up), Dallas (:P) , and Johnny (:)). All of them are nice, except for Dally, but oh well, I can't have everything in life, can I? I followed them to a DX station, where I met another of their friends and got a coke. Steve is okay, I guess, but he isn't my favorite person. After awhile, the group split up and Two-bit and I went off to get something to eat. I got a whole plate af fishsticks, my favorite food. They were gone in a bout two minutes, so I got more.   
"You know what?" He asked, after I finished my third to last fishstick.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You look like a cat. Now I'm going to call you Cat because of you love of fish. Tell me, do you come with one of those ID collars, too?"  
I had to laugh. That was just too funny not to. From that day on, I was known as Cat.  
  
A/N: I know this isn't that great, but hey, first chapters hardly ever are. Chapter 2 will be better, I promise! No flames, and please reveiw! 


	2. "A Complete Lunatic"

S.E. Hinton owns all the characters but Cat and Jessie and some of the other people I came up with.  
  
Sixteen Stars, One Moon  
  
Chapter 2: "A Complete Lunatic"  
  
Two-bit dropped me off at my house, saying he'd pick me up in the morning and we'd hunt something to do. I went to bed, falling asleep immediently, letting my dreams take over me. I dreamed I was back in California, sitting an the beach in a blue sundress. It was sunset, and I was sitting with my dog and my old boyfriend, Ricky, leader of our gang. Suddenly, everythign turned to blood. I woke up, shaking my head. Memories, soda, and horror films don't mix. I'd have to remember that. It was about 3 o'clock in the morning, a long time before 7. I pulled myself out of bed and walked outside in my pajamas, volleyball in hand. I figured as long as I was awake I should at least get in a few good bumps and sets. After all, I was on my school's volleyball team before I moved here.   
It was cold, colder than I've ever been. I looked up at the sky, looking for some kind of key to the universe. I may be a bit of a hippie, but hey, I'm still not a Soc. Just a hippie greaser. Is that a rare mix or what?  
I'm not a full hippie, I'll at least fight back if I need to. But I dig everything hippies do... long hair, peace medals, tie-dye, and well, other things. But I still dig fights. They're pretty cool.   
  
******  
  
I was waiting for Two-bit in my yard at 7, like he told me. My puppy was chewing playfully on the leg of my jeans, playing a game of tug-o-war.   
I looked up as Two-bit pulled up and got out. Yawning, I stood up. My puppy ran over to Two-bit, jumping up and acting like a mad rabied creature.   
"Does your dog have a name?" He asked.  
"Nope." I replied, chewing on a fresh stick of gum.   
"Can I name it?" He was smiling at me, so I figured he had something in mind. I was right.  
"Go ahead." I said.  
"Pluto."  
"Pluto?" I asked, clarifying that. "What for?"  
"Ain't you ever seen Mickey Mouse?" He looked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
I cracked a smile. "I'm not even going to ask."  
In a few minutes we had hunted up a fight. I was keen on joining in. But I didn't. I didn't even know what they were fighting about. Two-bit was talking to some guy, so I figured why not socialize with the other girl standing over there? I wish I haden't.  
"Hi." I said to the girl. She was as tall as me, with lots of make-up and hair so black it looked blue.  
"Hi." She said in an un-friendly tone. She looked at me. "I'm Angel."  
"What a coincidence- me too. But people call me Cat."  
"Tell me," she said after a minute. "What would a Soc be doing on greaser territory?" What was with everyone and insisting I was a Soc?   
"I hate Socs." I growled through clenched teeth. Before I knew what happened (and I still don't know how it got started), we were both fighting. She pulled a blade, and I pulled mine. We were about to go at each other when Dallas Winston stepped in the middle of us. I would have gone after him too, but I was more interested in the guy behind him.   
"What are you two doing?" He asked, looking from me to her.   
"Nothin'." I said, acting as Ricky had taught me to. Always act innocent... yeah, right.   
The other guy was chewing Angel out, so Two-bit and I left.   
"You should stay out of the Shepards's way." Two-bit warned me. "They're more trouble than they're worth." I tuned him out. I hate being nagged.   
We pulled up in front of a house, which Two-bit said was the Curtis's. I figured I was going to meet their unofficial leader. How nice.   
We went inside, half of the guys from last night were lounging around. We talked about absoulutly nothing- just pointless chit-chat. Sodapop and I got into a card game. I beat him, even though he was cheating. He had the ace in his shoe. I saw it. But it was fun, none-the-less. It was a little later when Darrel "Darry" Curtis came home. At first, I didn't say anything to him, and he the same. After a while, Two-bit introduced us, and I got into my second fight of the evening. Lucky, ain't I?  
We started out casual, then I said something about California. We started throwing cold remarks, then ended up verbally duking it out. I can take him anyday. It would be easy. Anyway, I left, slamming the door behind me. Pony, who had been with Dally somewhere, was just getting home when I walked down and opened the fence.   
"Hi Cat." He said quietly.  
"Hello, Pony." I replied, a little colder than normal, but I didn't mean anything to him.   
"Did you meet Darry?" He asked. It was just something to talk about.  
"Yes." It must have been the way I said it, because he looked at me funny.  
"What did you think about him?"  
I could tell he didn't really care. I had the feeling he didn't like Darry too much either. It was just a hunch I have. I'm normally pretty good at figuring someone out really quickly. It's a talent I have. A talent that made our gang invincible in California. I would charm guys in the other gangs, and figure out their tactics, allowing us to use their weaknesses against them in fights. I was known as a guy tamer. A hustler. But I hated the job. Too many strings to pull.  
I smiled sweetly. "He's a lunatic." I stalked off, and as I walked up my walkway, I ran, again, into Dallas Winston. We greeted each other, and as I went to go inside, he stopped me.  
"Do you want to go to a party at Buck Merril's place on Saturday?"  
It was a simple question. I had nothing else to do, except I had to go to work at 7, but I'd be back around 3.   
"Sure." I answered, walking inside. Ricky was right, I never was much of a people person.  
  
A/N: It'll get better... I promise! Please R/R! No flames! 


	3. A Night To Remember

S. E. Hinton owns her characters, I own mine.   
  
Chapter 3: A Night To Remember  
  
I guess I really was "primping", as Two-bit called it. Maybe I wasen't. Is it a crime to look nice? Well, nicer than usual? I've never been to any kind of none-rave parties, so what the heck. I have to keep up my reputation for best looking girl in California.  
'You're not in California.' I reminded myself. Sadly, it was true. I wasen't. I shook the thought from my head, and continued getting dressed. I looked in my mirror, and scoffed. This wasen't me. So I went and changed for the 7th time. finally, I decided, who cares? Wear what I always do. So I did. And I waited. And waited. And I waited until about ten, and decided to go wait outside. I don't like being inside too long, or I get paranoid. I hate being afraid something's gonna jump out and kill me. Maybe it's just being in Oklahoma... I don't know.   
So it just happened to be a Saturday, like any other Saturday. Man was I wrong. I'd remember this Saturday for the rest of my life.   
Anyway, I was waiting for Dally, and I was getting really sleepy, too. And irretable. You can't forget irretable. Finally he pulled up, and it was about time. I hopped in, and we were off. He didn't say anything to me, so I figured he was ticked off. It really wasen't any of my business.   
Finally, he said something to me, but I don't remember what. I have a bad memory. What can I say? Memory isn't included with beauty. Or so everyone tells me. I happen to think I'm just quite ordinary.   
When we got to Buck's, I left Dally to himself (I've seen him angry before, it scares me. Nothing I can't handle, though.), and went and hunted up a pool game. (A/N: In the movie, the place Angelina's in is the room Pony almost went in before Dally grabbed him.) I'm fairly good at pool. But a really good player could beat me. But an ammature certainly couldn't. I figured I could make some extra cash, besides my tips from earlier.   
Did I mention I got a job? A few days after I got here, I hit the jackpot. I got a job as a waitress down at the little cafe place under the hospital. Unfortunatly, Monday would be my first day at school, and I'd have to work in the afternoons and juggle my homework. I don't care about any of my classes, except Health. I have to pass that. I plan to be a nurse.   
Anyway, I was playing these bad looking guys, and I had bet $50, my entire pay for 3 months. Oh well, if I won, I'd get 4 times that amount!  
I guess you can say I'm a bit, well, obsessed with money. I've never had that much, I've always been poor, getting everything by chance, shoplifting, or stealing. I wouldn't have my Mustang if I didn't know how to hot-wire them. How's that for classy?  
We were in the middle of our game when the sound of a fight just breaking out drew all of our attention. I pushed through the crowd and found Dallas Winston fighting with Tim Shepard. Honestly, I think they were destined to fight each other every minute of the day, every day of the year.   
After a while, Dally lost. He walked past me, his mind intent on getting some sleep. I stopped him.   
"Are you okay?" I asked. I had no idea why I cared. Wasn't he the one that called me a soc a week ago?  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, Cat, I'm going to go get some sleep and sleep this off." I nodded, and he went up the stairs. I couldn't help but wondering if he was really hurt. I shook my head and went back to the pool game. After a close shot, I won. And I got paid, which made my victory even sweeter.   
I sat down at the bar, and watched everyone else for a few hours. A few people were smoking, which bugged me. It's not so cool to see someone smoking when you're a recovering drug addict. Not at all. So I didn't notice I was wringing my hands. It's a habit.   
Another thing that bugged me was all the alcohol. I don't smoke, and I don't drink. Especially if I wanted to keep my place on the volleyball team. Since I was a star California player, I automatically got a spot on this school's team.   
I was thinking about leaving when I saw Buck Marril go upstairs and came back with Dally. He looked as confused as me. I hopped off my stool (and some dude jumped on it in my place), and followed them to the door. Outside, to my surprise, was Johnny and Pony.   
"Okay, kids, whatta ya need me for?" Dally asked. I stepped up right behind him, eager to see what's up. Johnny was rattlin' off some story about killing a Soc. Then I noticed it- Pony was wet.  
Before I could say anything, Dally was leadin' them back up the stairs to the bedroom. I followed, yawning. I was tired.   
They were talking about something, then I heard Dally say, "It wasn't anything like that, kid. Do you see Cat doin' that?" He grinned, trying to tick me off. I was beyond caring. I just wanted to sleep. But people around here must think I'm cute when I'm mad, or otherwise they wouldn't be so dead set on making me mad.   
I gave him a mean look ad continued following them. When we got to the room (It took all my control not to lay down and go to sleep) Dally threw Pony a shirt and started coming up with a plan. I stood in the doorway, watching.   
Dally gave them a gun, and a wad of cash.   
"Pony, do Darry and Sodapop know about this?" Dally asked, which answered my mental question. I had been wondering the same thing. Pony shook his head.  
"Boy howdy, I ain't itchin' to be the one to tell Darry and get my head busted." Dally shook his head.   
"Then don't tell him." Pony said, and I jumped. I wasn't expecting him to say it like that.   
"Cat?" Dally turned to me, and I didn't say anything.  
"I'll tell him." I said finally. "He'll leave me alone." Or he better... I added mentally.  
But that wasen't what Dally was going to ask me. "Do you know where the train to Windrixville is?" I nodded. I knew what he wanted me to do.   
I walked downstairs, followed by Pony and Johnny. Johnny was shaking a little. Pony didn't notice, but I did. With what happened in my past, I'm firmiliar with people shaking. But let's not go into that.   
We got to the train, and while they jumped on, I waved and ran off into the night. Back to the Curtis'. A place I didn't like to go.   
As soon as I knocked on the door, it flew open. It was kind of freaky, actually. Like they were waiting for me. They're waiting for Pony, you idiot. Not you. I told myself.  
"Oh," Darry said. "It's you."   
I tried to say something, but I was out of breath.  
"Cat, do you know where Pony is? He ran out earlier..." Soda's voice trailed off as I looked at him. I knew it was written all over my face that I did. Suddenly, Darry grabbed me by the collar. I'm not quite sure even he knew what he was doing.  
"Where's Pony?" He asked, and I was terrified. Act like you're not. That was Ricky's 2nd rule.   
"Get off me." I hissed, and he let me go. "Anyway, I came to tell you both," My tone was like ice now. "that Pony and Johnny got into a fight with a group of Socs." Soda was going to say something, but I held my hand up to silence him. "The end result was Johnny stabbed one of the socs, killing him. They've both ran off, but I don't know where they went. Good night." They both were staring dumbfound at me, and normally I would have said something comforting or stayed a while to make sure they were all right, but I was mad. Too mad to even care.  
  
A/N: Okay, this was the longest chapter so far. 4 coming soon! 


	4. Dally's Idea

S.E. Hinton owns her characters.  
  
Chapter 4: Dally's Idea  
  
Not even a full day had passed since what had happened with Pony and Johnny. I hoped they were all right... The rest of us sure weren't. I'd have to say Steve and I were the only ones acting normal. Me and my evil jokes and loud mouth, him and... well, he was being himself. Quiet. And arguative. I don't like either quality.   
  
Anyway, tomorrow I happened to be starting at school (:P), and I needed my car fixed. So I managed to talk Steve into coming over and fixing it. Apparently I was wrong, It wasen't just my transmission. It was just about everything in the rusty old Mustang. What do you expect for a hot-wired one?   
  
So, I was sitting in the drivers seat, kind of watching Steve fix my car, kind of babbling about nothing. (Did I mention I managed to make Two-bit laugh for the first time this afternoon? Well, It wasn't me, actually, it was my shirt. It looked like something out of a dictionary. Anyway, it said, "kitten: cute, cuddly, playful; with claws". I've had it forever...) Technically, I was trying to make Steve laugh. And I wasn't doing a good job. So I decided to go get a soda. After I went inside (and got run over by Pluto), I came back out with two cokes in my hand.   
  
I was about to fall asleep streched out in the back of my car when Steve announced he was done. Oh was I happy! So he went to work and I went looking for trouble, as Two-bit often accuses me of doing. I went around the Ribbon, the chain of restaurants and other things, and well, my car worked better than ever! I was forever in Steve Randle's debt. Oh well, it's his job, and I did highly tip him, too... Does that make up for it? I don't think so with all the problems I had...   
  
I saw someone I wish I didn't, because I got in yet another fight. Since I've moved here, I've become a magnet for these things...  
  
"Well, well, well, It's Miss Cat." Angela Shepard smirked. I could tell she meant business. And I wasn't going to let her finish it, if I could help it.   
  
I hopped out of my car, and pulled my blade out of my pocket. Clearly, she had the same idea. We made empty jabs at each other, both missing. Now it was time to get serious. Why she was mad at me now, I didn't know. And didn't care. I had found the trouble I was looking for. Finally she had managed to get me, and it hurt. Her blade had met my cheek. Not deeply, but it still stung. She had also managed to knock my blade out of my hand.  
  
"That'll teach you." She laughed, and walked off with her stupid friends.   
  
"Yeah, teach me to kick your ass sooner." I replied, and got back in my car. I was planning on going home and watching some tv. Or sing kareoke. Or both. I didn't know, nor care. I just wanted away.   
  
When I got home I parked my car and went for a walk without bothering to go inside. My cheek was still bleeding, but I didn't care. I was mad.   
  
That's when I had the second encounter of the day. But I was happier to see Dally than Angela, that was for sure.   
  
"Hello," I said as I ran up to him. He looked bored. Probably was, too.   
  
"What's with you?" He asked, and I knew he meant what had happened.   
  
"Angela Shepard." I muttered, not keen on talking about it.   
  
"It's a good thing I ran into you."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because of what happened the other night, the fuzz are going to be questioning all of us sooner or later. If they catch you living by yourself, you'll be put in some home."  
  
Was it just me, or was he concerned about me? Nah. "Then where should I go?" I couldn't keep the annoyance out of my voice.  
  
"Go live with the Curtis'. They have more extra space than any of us."  
  
Extra space? Yeah right. So later that night, I ended up on their doorstep, freezing and holding a bag... and a dog.   
  
A/N: 6 soon! 


	5. School

S.E. Hinton owns her characters, I own Cat.   
  
Chapter 5: School  
  
I could tell Darry was not happy at all about letting me stay, but he let me and Pluto stay, none-the-less. I just had to support myself and Pluto, but I had all along, so it was nothing new. So I got to occupy the couch as my space.   
It wasn't like I was around enough for it to matter, because I was normally out driving around, or taking a long walk. I only had a few more hours of complete freedom, so I attempted to enjoy them, no matter what.   
Early monday morning I pulled myself off the comfort of my couch, and got ready for my first day of school in Oklahoma. I eat a quick breakfast of chocolate cake and eggs, then ran out the door, and hopped in my car. I made it in plenty of time, and went off to find my locker and figure out where my classes were. Unfortunatly, I had biology first. I hate biology.   
The moment I walked into biology, I knew I would be the topic of the day. The Socs in the room thought I was a Greaser, and the Greasers thought I was a Soc. Nothing new, but I would be fresh meat to anyone who dared pick a fight. They, however, would loose.   
Taking a seat in the back, I was confronted by a red-headed soc who introduced herself as Cherry Valance. (A/N: Did I spell that right? I can't spell today..)  
"Angelina, friends call me Cat." I replied back in a monotone voice I used on new people.   
"Hey, you know Ponyboy, don't you?" Cherry asked, looking over my schedule. I nodded. "He's in your English class. Of course, he isn't here today." She probably thought I didn't know what happened. She was way wrong. After a while I managed to ditch her, and went off to gym. Then followed the rest of my classes, which aren't worth describing. I think they'd be better if Pony was here, but he's in Windrixville, instead of here. Too bad. He might have found my English essay funny.   
"Look, it's the new girl."   
"Yet another Soc. What are we to do?"   
"Look, Greaser trash."   
These remarks and more followed me all day, and I was very glad when I ran into Two-bit in the halls.   
"Hey Cat." He said quietly as I stalked my way through the packed hall.   
"Hello." My voice was cold, I could tell.   
"What's up?" He asked, grabbing my arm.  
"I'll talk later, I'm going to be late." I shook him off and managed to avoid much attention until the last bell. I was finally free to go to work.   
The car ride seemed shorter than normal, but I was too exhasperated to notice. As soon as school had let out, I had to run to my car, drive home, change, then race through traffic to get to the cafe. Too much work, if you asked me.   
"Angie, you're ten minutes late." Cathy called from behind the counter where we both worked.   
"Don't call me Angie, and it's more like five." I snapped. She looked hurt at my hostileness.  
"Is something wrong?" She asked.  
"No."   
"You can tell me, you know."   
"You wouldn't understand."  
"Yes, I would."   
"Are you arguing with me? Cause if you are, quit."  
"Sorry." She walked off to clean off one of the tables, and I pulled out my health homework. All that mattered to me was I passed health. I didn't care about anything else. Cathy came back and watched for a few minutes, then said quietly, "Why are you taking such advanced health courses? Aren't they optional?"  
I stared at her for a minute, confused. "Yes," I said after a few minutes. "They are optional. I plan to be a nurse." She nodded, and we sat there for about an hour before it started getting even remotely busy. However, it was busy enough for me to put my homework down and go to work.  
I was dead tired when I got to the Curtis' about eight, so I took a long shower, letting the steam and warm water wake me up. I was dreading the volleyball match the next day, and I was dreading school even more. I would have to go to work late tomorrow, which meant I wouldn't get home until at least ten. Oh what a horrible day it would be.  
'You brought this upon yourself.' I said to myself. 'If you haden't...' I turned off the water and ignored my thoughts, causing them to disband. I didn't want to think about the dreadful night in California, the one that changed me forever.   
  
A/N: Well, that's five. Hope you liked it! 


	6. Volleyball and Kareoke

Same as always.  
  
A/N: Here's #6!!! Oh, two things. One, the songs "SuperGirl" and "Happy Go Lucky" are property of Krystal and Steps. I don't own them! 2. And if you you see something like this:  
~*~*~  
(lyrics)  
~*~*~  
than that is the music that I think should be played in the background, and has nothing to do with the actual story, just thought it would be cool there.   
  
Sixteen Stars, One Moon  
  
Chapter 6: Volleyball & Kareoke  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to hype myself up about the volleyball game the next night. I didn't want to think about the night in California that made me run away, and besides, I didn't want to make myself in a bad mood. I'm not very nice when I'm in a bad mood, and more unpredictable than normal.   
  
I got dressed and went to find someone- or something- to keep me occupied for an hour or so. But what did I expect to find? Nothing really. So I meandered around, pacing from the kitchen to the living room. Before I knew it, I had tired myself out, and lay down and had a peaceful night's rest.  
  
******  
  
I woke up with some extra time, and had the idea to bother to get a little more primped than usual. I wasn't in the mood to be pushed around.   
  
By the time I was done, my whole aura screamed "don't mess with me." To top off my new wardrobe, I threw in a pair of iredescent star earrings and sunglasses. Now I was an official hood.  
  
~*~*~  
I'm a supergirl  
and I'm here to save the world  
But I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
~*~*~  
  
I jumped into my Mustang and drove off, faster than usual, faster than the speed limit. But it was fun.   
  
At school, everyone avoided me like the black plaugue. Exactly like I wanted.  
  
I was in health class, tapping my pencil on my desk, waiting for afternoon announcements. Finally the bell rang, and I raced to the gym to change into my team uniform. The other team was already planning a stratedgy, and mine was milling around. But that was not what had my attention. What I was watching was Two-bit and Steve, who were sitting in the stands, talking. I was thrilled someone had taken the time to come and watch me play. Oh that made my day. I wasn't going to let the other team win now.  
  
It was during the first game I did something I haven't done in a while; a backflip to get the ball. Ricky had tought me that. Curse his memory. But he was ever so patient with me...  
  
The crowd "ohh"ed and "ahh"ed for almost five minutes, which in the meantime my team scored a point. We won. But then, we still had the other game.  
  
They made a comeback and almost beat us, but Melody scored a point at the exact right moment and we won again. Told you they wouldn't win. We were all jumping around like maniacs when I remembered two things- Two-bit and Steve, and I had to get to work. I groaned with exhaustion. Normally, I would have skipped today, but Cathy promised me a surprise if we won. So I was a bit curious. But I had something else to take care of first.  
  
I skipped over to where Steve and Two-bit were waiting. "You came!" I cried. I was happier than ever.  
  
"What? You think we'd rather be with Soda and Darry?" Two-bit teased. I hit him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"Ta. Gotta go," I said, racing back to the locker rooms. Our team was congradulating each other on the win, but they burst into wild applause when I joined them.  
  
"That was the most awsome flip!" Casey clapped me on the back. I smiled. For a Soc, she wasn't that bad.  
  
"Too bad you weren't on our team last year, Cat. We really needed all the help we could get!" Melody congradulated.  
  
"Wanna go to the Dingo for a coke?" Rachel, who was the only other greaser on the team, asked me.   
  
"Can't. I gotta go to work. Cathy promised me 12!" I muttered, and I swear I was drunk. But I couldn't have been, I hadn't had anything to drink. I must be drunk on victory.  
  
Instead of bothering to open the door, I jumped over it and sped off like a bullet. I love driving way over the speed-limit, and the fuzz never seem to care.  
  
I got to the cafe in record time, and Cathy was watching out the window.  
  
"How come you're not in uniform?" She asked.   
  
"I have to change."  
  
"Did you win?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Cathy started jumping up and down happily. I went into the staff bathroom and changed into my black uniform. I went back out, handing a customer a packet of ketchup on my way to the counter.  
  
"What about my surprise?" I asked Cathy, who smiled like a Cheshere cat.  
  
"Okay, okay, close your eyes and give me your hand." I looked at her like she was nuts. She didn't really expect me to trust her, did she? Reluctantly I placed my hand in hers and closed my eyes. She led me across the room, to where I guessed was the empty hole in the wall we never used. Only it wasn't empty anymore.  
  
"What the...?" I asked, bumping into something cold.  
  
"Open your eyes," Cathy ordered. I did. I had my hand on the jukebox, and I was even happier than when we won.  
  
"This means one thing," I said, giving Cathy a sly smile.  
  
"What?" Cathy asked worriedly.  
  
"Kareoke!!!" I cried, then ran out to my car and grabbed my coin holder (which was currently a cup), and ran back in. Very few people were eating, so Cathy and I had all the time in the world. So I did my own edition of "Happy Go Lucky".  
  
Cathy was laughing, and I was enjoying myself. Yet another Californian past-time.  
  
A/n: well, 7's coming up. Please Review! No Flames! 


	7. The Burning Church

Well, I know I've been gone for a while, but I can't help it!! So many things have happened!!! Please R/R!! I don't own Outsiders.   
  
A/N: This one's kind of long, but good. Please R/R!!  
  
Chapter 7: The Burning Church  
  
I guess you can say I am one moody chick. One minute I'm happy and smiling, next I could kill something. I went off on Two-bit the other night, and I know it wasn't his fault... I just feel like a caged tiger.  
The truth is, I'm worried. Worried so as the fact I can't sleep at night (which makes three moody, irritable, non-sleeping people in this house), I can't eat, I can't do anything. I have become the most crabby person in the world, hands down. Whenever I hear a car door, I run straight out on the porch, just to be dissapointed. That's what got me into an argument with Two-bit.   
I had been sitting in my swivel-chair, my only prize I had from my own house, when I heard a car door shut. I sprang outside like a bullet and frowned.   
"Damn it!" I muttered. It was Two-bit.  
"Something wrong, Cat?" He asked.  
"Why'd you have to do that?" I shreiked. I couldn't help it, I was tense.  
"Do what?" He looked a bit hurt, but at the time I didn't care.  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it," I sat down on the step. "Just go away. No one's home but me."  
"Hello to you, too." He looked at me, long and hard. "What's upsetting you?"  
"None of your damn business." I walked inside and slammed the door shut.  
"Fine," He left, but I could tell I had hurt him a lot. That's not like me at all. Two-bit's my best bud.  
But what really hurts me is, I'm not worried about Johnny or Pony. I'm worried about Dally. Whenever I'm around him, I feel like I can say or do anything, and it wouldn't matter. He makes me forget my past, and I feel at ease with the world. So what if I'm one insignifigant hood who won't make a difference? When I'm around him, none of that matters. Weird, huh?  
So now you understand why I'm so uptight. He's dissapeared ever since the night of the party, and I'm worried sick. So sick I've even gone back to my old ways. That's why I've hidden a stash of acid around. It disgusts me what I'm doing.  
And here I am, sitting here like some kind of leopard, listening for the slightest noise outside. And then, like a sign from heaven, a car door. I pray it's Dally.  
For the hundreth time today, I go outside, this time trying not to get my hopes up. And it is Dallas!!!  
I ran out and threw my arms around him, before screaming, "Where the hell have you been?"  
"I've been busy Cat, chill out. Hey, how would you like to go for a ride tomorrow?"  
It wasn't like I was busy or anything. Two-bit had been scarce lately too, because of me.  
"Yeah, I'd like that."  
"See you tomorrow," He said, walking off.  
"See you." I called after him. It was then I realized what this feeling was. I was in love with Dallas Winston.   
I had almost called him back, but decided not to and went back inside. Sodapop and Darry were trying to watch tv, and it made no difference what I was doing. So, since my couch was occupied (not like I cared anyway), I went for something to do in the kitchen. That turned out to be making another cake. The other one was already gone.  
So after about an hour, I went back to my swivel-chair with a peice of cake in hand. Nov isitors tonight, or at least not yet, and I was stuck here with Darry and Soda. Not that I don't like Soda- he's like the brother I never had. But Darry and I disagree on everything. We're different as day and night. So we avoid each other.   
Steve has the weirdest timing. I've been sitting here for an hour, waiting for someone to come get me out of my boredome (Boring show on tv, in my opinion), and when I finally amused myself, Steve shows up. I guess I can finish this later...   
"Who made the cake?" Steve called from the kitchen. I remained sprawled on the floor.  
"Compliments of Kitty-Cat!" I called out. I laughed like a maniac and sat up.  
"You're happy." Steve observed.  
"No..." I said slowly, "Just insane..."  
Steve looked at me for a moment and shrugged. "Okay,"  
"Pom-pom..." I said suddenly. "Soda, where's the phone book?"  
He looked at me for a moment and handed me a battered phone book. I went to the phone and started dialing, and after the 2nd ring Cherry Valance picked up.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"Um, hi, it's Cat."  
"Oh, Cat! Have you decided on our offer?"  
The cheerleading squad, after seeing what I could do on the volleyball court, had offered me a spot on the squad.  
"Yeah, that's what I'm calling about."  
"Really? What's your decision?"  
I sighed. "I'm going to do it."  
"Oh Cat this is great!!! Let's see, practice is Tuesday, and I'll get you your uniform Monday. We always have a party for the new members, so I'll tell you when we schedule that."  
"Thanks, Cherry. See you monday."  
"Bye! I've got to call the rest of the squad and tell them the good news." We both hung up, and I muttered, "Thank God I don't have volleyball practice Tuesday."  
I took the time to bounce around for a few minutes, before having Steve ask me, "Cat, what in the world are you doing?"  
"Hmm? Oh, well, I don't know." I couldn't help I was hyper. It's a natural thing with me.   
And that's how I spent the rest of the night, even after Steve fell asleep in the chair. I continued to bounce around like an Energizer Bunny. Only a lot cuter.  
  
******  
  
When Dallas pulled up, I was still bouncing around inside. I could tell I was getting on Darry's nerves, so I had taken the liberty of making them breakfast (I would get to myself later), and bounced around the kitchen. And now I was back in the living room.   
"See-ya later!" I called out, grabbing my volleyball jacket.   
"Where are you going?" Soda called after me.  
"Dally and I are going for a ride. I'll be back later." I bounded outside, and not bothering to open the door, into Dally's convertable.  
"Hello, good morning, all that good stuff!" I said happily. He stared at me strangly.  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
"You're hyper." He replied.  
"Yes, so everyone's told me." I calmed down a little, being around Dally. When we finally got to Windrixville, I was quite amused.  
"What the hell? Where's the movie theater? The bars? Where's the fun?"  
Dally laughed, then said, "Right there."  
"Where?" All I could see was two old men playing checkers. "What? That?"  
"Yup."  
"Oh. Must be a boring life. If I was Johnny or Pony, I'd hand myself in, just for lack of amusement."  
Dally's expression changed for a moment, then returned to normal. "That's why there's people like you around, to liven things up." He said, grinning.  
"Good point."   
We pulled up to an old abandoned church, and got out.  
"This is it?" I asked.  
"Yeah."  
"You stuck them in a church..."  
"Why not? It's perfect."  
"And old."  
"So?"  
"What if the roof caves in?"  
"It won't."  
"If it does, then may I?"  
"May you what?"  
"Have the honor of saying 'I told you so'."  
Dally laughed, then looked at me long and hard. "Are you nervous about going in there?"  
I hated to admit it, but I muttered, "Yes."  
"Then go back to the car. I'll be back in a few minutes." So I did.  
He went and knocked on one of the windows, and then went around to the door.  
A few minutes later, he came back with Johnny and Pony. I was so happy to see them. I jumped over the seat into the back, so Johnny could sit with Dallas. But a thought crossed my mind- what happened to Pony's hair? It was now as blonde as my highlights.  
We were going pretty fast, but if I was driving, It would have been a lot faster. I'm a downright little speed demon.   
We took a corner on two wheels, and I knew I could have made it on one. Not that I tried on purpose, but I almost flipped. That was one wild ride. We finally got to stop at a Dairy Queen, and I was starving. So I had fun eating a couple hotdogs while letting everyone else have the conversation.   
"Glory," Dally said, looking at Pony and Johnny cramming the food down even faster than I was. "You don't need to make like every mouthful's your last. I got plenty of money. Take it easy, I don't want you getting sick on me. And I thought we were hungry!" He added to me. I just shrugged and wolfed down another hot dog. Johnny sped up and Pony eventually slowed down.  
"I didn't tell y'all something," Dally said, eating his third hamburger. "The Socs and us are having all-out war fare all over the city. That kid you killed had plenty of friends and and all over town it's Soc against grease. We can't walk alone at all. I started carryin' a heater..."  
"Dally!" Pony cried out. "You kill people with heaters!"  
"Ya kill 'em with switches, too, don't ya, kid?" Dally's voice was hard. Johnny gulped. I don't know who I sided with, they both have a point. So I remained silent in the back seat. "Don't worry," Dally went on, "it ain't loaded. I ain't aimin' to get picked up for murder. But it sure does help a bluff. Tim Shepard's gang and our outfit are havin' it out with the Socs tomorrow night at the vacant lot. We got hold of the president of one of their social clubs and had a war council. Yeah-" Dally sighed, and I knew he was thinking about New York as much as I was thinking about California. To tell the truth, I had forgotten about the rumble.- "just like the good old days. If they win, things go on as usual. If we do, they stay outa our territory but good. Two-bit got jumped a few days ago-" I was dumbstruck by this news. So that's where he had been! I had knew all along he would still visit Darry and Soda if he was mad at me, but I had found no logical explanation as to where he had been. Now I knew- "Darry and me came along in time, but he wasn't havin' too much trouble. Two-bit's a good fighter." I had also known Darry had gone out somewhere a few times, but if I had known it had been with Dallas, I would have followed like a little puppy. "Hey, I didn't tell you we got us a spy."  
"A spy?" Johnny looked up from his banana split. "Who?"   
"That good lookin' broad I tried to pick up that night you killed the Soc. The redhead, Cherry what's-her-name."  
Johnny gagged and Pony almost dropped his sundae. I sat in silence. I would have said it, but they beat me to it.  
"Cherry?" they both said at the same time. "The Soc?"  
"She came over to the vacant lot the night Two-bit was jumped.." Dally was saying. I tuned him out. I was crushed. He liked Cherry? My cheerleading teammate, my friend, a Soc? That was a bit much for me. If anybody noticed my being quieter than normal they didn't say anything. I snapped back when Johnny said, "We're goin' back and turn ourselves in."  
Dallas gagged and I started. He had to be kidding! Dally turned to Johnny and demanded: "What?"  
"I said we're goin' back and turn ourselves in," Johnny repeated quietly. Once again I was dumbstruck. Apparently Dally was jolted by this news.   
"I got a good chance of bein' let off easy." Johnny said, and I had no idea who he was trying to convince, us or himself. "I ain't got no record with the fuzz and it was self-defense. Ponyboy and Cherry can testify to that. And I don't aim to stay in that church my whole life."  
That was the most I had ever heard Johnny say at one time. He looked terrified- he had a huge fear of the fuzz- and for something like murder, I don't blame him. He went on: "We won't tell that you two helped us and we'll give you back the gun and what's left of the money and say we hitchhiked back so you won't get into trouble. Okay?"   
I snuck a look at Dally. He was chewing on the edge of his ID card, which gave his age as 21 so he could buy booze. "You sure you want to go back? Us greasers get it worse than anyone else."  
Johnny nodded. "I'm sure. It ain't fair for Ponyboy to have to stay in the church with Darry and Soda worryin' about him all the time. I don't guess..." -He swallowed and tried not to look anxious- "I don't guess my parents are worried or anything?" I almost let out a cry when I heard that. His mother was a snob (One that absoulutly hated my existance when I took the time to come around), and his father was downright evil. I shuddered.   
"The gang's worried." Dally said. "Two-bit was going to Texas to look for you." I didn't hear the response, I was thinking about my experience in Texas when I first came from California. I was going to stay there, but I found it too dull. Besides, the California fuzz would have had that place swamped the moment my story got out. So I had decided on Oklahoma. Now I'm not sure if that was a good idea, either.   
I ignored the rest of the conversation until the brakes slammed on and I heard Dally say, "Oh Glory." I looked up. The church was on fire! I didn't think about anybody else, I just hopped over the door and took off at a mad dash towards the church. Johnny and Pony weren't too far behind me. All of a sudden I came to a grinding halt. Church. On. Fire.   
It brung back too many memories of the life I ran from in Los Angeles. Like a scared animal, I scampered into the woods and was gone.  
  
A/N: Yes, it was long. 8 soon! Please R/R!!! 


	8. Hospital Visit

I own Cat, and Jessie, when she does appear... Oh, If I seem to update things less, it's because I'm working on my first novel, "Under A Summer Night's Sky", which I hope to get published by the end of the summer.   
  
Sixteen Stars, One Moon  
By: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
Chapter 8: Hospital Visit  
  
The branches tore at my clothes and face, but I kept running. I had ran for a mile straight when I concluded that I needed a new approach. If I continued to run, there was no way I'd make it home until next week if I got lucky. Which I never do, so I decided to hitchhike.  
  
I walked around aimlessly until I reached the edge of the forest, muttering to myself. "It's happening all over. I can't run from it." I shook my head and headed to the nearest gas station for a 10 cent coke. But there wasn't one. Just an old McDonald's. Great. I hate McDonald's.   
  
I sat on the curb, my thumb out, hoping for a ride of some kind. 'I should've stayed home.' I thought, kicking at the gravel with my foot. A semi stopped, nearly making me jump out of my skin.  
  
"Where'ya headed?" The fat truck driver asked me. He smelled of alcohol and cheap liquor, which almost made me rethink the situation.  
  
"Tulsa." I replied, grinning evilly. I had plans for this guy.  
  
"Hop in." He replied, and I threw open the door.  
  
"Excuse me," I said, trying to act polite but still show that I wasn't someone he should try to hit on. "Could we make a stop at that grocery store over there? I need to get some money."  
  
"Sure thing, sweetie." He laughed and I recoiled, going as close as I could to the door. Everything I had said was the truth; I only had twenty-five cents in my pocket. But the thing was, I had even less anywhere else. As we rolled into the parking lot, I put up the hood of my jacket so it shaded my face. I checked my back pocket for my heater, which was still there. I had left my blade in my other pocket, so that was handy at a moment's notice. If there is one thing I learned in Cali, it's always have a backup.   
  
I jumped out as easily as I had gotten in. I sauntered lazily into the store, and walked up to the cash register. No one was there but me and the cashier. Good.  
  
"How may I help you?" The cashier asked.  
  
"Give me the money," I replied, ready to draw the heater.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, Give me the money!" I pulled out the heater and had it aimed in less than 2 seconds. He hurridly emptied the cash register. I grabbed the bag from him, and as I was going out the door, he called after me, "Wait! Don't you want your receipt?" I shook my head and ran out of the door, jumping into the semi.   
  
"Floor it!" I yelled, quite aware of the distant sounds of the fuzz car. The semi raced off towards Tulsa; my home away from home.  
  
We didn't reach Tulsa until 3 in the morning, where I only freed myself from the insane driver by saying I'd call him. Yeah right, maybe in my next life.   
  
My hand clutched the paper bag tightly as I found myself knocking on the door of the Curtis'. Wouldn't they be thrilled to see me at this time of the morning? Positively... not.  
  
"Cat?" Darry asked in amazement as he opened the door.   
  
"Me." I replied sleepily. To my surprise, he hugged me.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"I have no idea. Florida." I replied in my usual sarcastic way. "If you must know, Windrixville. Is Pony here?"  
  
"Yeah. He's asleep, and I almost was too, until you came back."   
  
******  
  
My eyes snapped open as Two-bit slammed the door. The smell of eggs frying wafted towards me, and I rolled off my spot on the couch.   
  
"Now look what you did!" I heard Pony mutter in the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes and wrapped my blanket back around me, heading off towards the kitchen.  
  
"Ain't you got no respect for the sleeping?" I growled at them.  
  
"Kitty!" Two-bit cried, swinging me around.  
  
"Yes, yes, Kitty. Put Kitty down or Kitty hurt you." I laughed.  
  
"No you won't." Two-bit replied.  
  
"Wanna try me?" I sat down, too dizzy to stand any longer.  
  
"Save it for the rumble." Steve said, messing up my hair, which was already a mess. I glared at him, and fell ungracefully our of my chair, forced to do a somersault to even think about getting up.  
  
"Good one, Cat." Two-bit observed sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." I took a bow, almost falling over again. I never did have good balance in the morning, but this was due to lack of acid. I was disoriented. "I wish Sodapop would get out of the shower." I griped. "I have to go to work after my little rendezvous yesterday." I went back into the living room, my blanket cape trailing behind me. I flopped on the couch, managing to accidently sit on Pluto's tail in the process. He yelped and ran off, and I shook my head. What was wrong with me?   
  
Darry came in, muttering something to Steve and picking him up, then dropping him. I wasn't quite sure what was going on, and I didn't really care. Pony was still going on about juvenile court, which luckily the hearing didn't include myself. If it did, I would be in a lot of trouble, and would have to flee from this country. Lucky one, ain't I?  
  
I leaned back, seeming to sink in the couch like it was water. Suddenly I started up. I had remembered something I don't quite recall- A little girl, sitting in a truck, waiting for her dad to come out of the gas station. A guy standing outside the door, a heater being twirled around his thin gloved fingers. Another man, older, coming out of the gas station. Shouting. A shot. The older man falling to the ground, bleeding. What the heck was this? Deja voo? Only this had never happened, right? Or did it?  
  
I was visibly shaking, cause Two-bit piped up, scaring me. "Something wrong Cat?" I shook my head.   
  
"Nah," I laughed nervously. Fakely. "Just thinking about what would happen if I did replace the mayonaise packets with super-glue." And I had been contemplating that lately, too.  
  
"Don't even try it." Darry gave me a serious look, which I counteracted by smiling sweetly.  
  
"Catty, Are you doing anything today?" He asked after a moment, and I flinched as he called me "Catty". That was a mistake.  
  
"I dunno, Superdope. You tell me. I'm wearing my uniform, aren't I?" He glared right back at me, then turned back to Pony. I could tell he was worried about him, but I couldn't help being a bit rebellious at calling me Catty. After a few more minutes, he, Steve, and Soda left, and then it was my turn. Two-bit was staying with Pony, which kinda worried me, as the fact I was wondering a. What kind of shambles was the house going to be in when I returned, and b. what would happen to my poor dog?  
  
"Stop by the diner after you visit Johnny and Dally; I'll see if I can whip up a few free lunches. After all, we are down in the basement, so it's not out of your way." I said as I walked out the door. I paused. "Tell them I'll be there later, after work." Two-bit nodded dismissively, and I left.  
  
"Where were you yesterday?" Cathy pounced on me the moment I got inside the door.  
  
"Busy. Went on a road-trip." I replied, checking off my time-slip.  
  
"By yourself?"  
  
"No. A close friend with me." I said. That was the truth, though, wasn't it? Or were we more than that?  
  
"Oh. That must have been nice."  
  
"Uh-huh." As my first customer of the day came in, I hopped off my stool and went to his table.   
"How may I help you today?" I asked, putting on my fakest smile I could muster, which wasn't convincing. I was too disoriented to focus on very much, so I barely heard him give his order.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cathy asked as I sat back down. I mumbled an affirmative, aware I was breaking out in a cold-sweat. I hadn't had acid in two days.. and I was super dependent on it to keep me going. This wasn't good.   
  
"Drink this." Cathy pushed a cup of water in front of me, and I drained it. "Maybe you should take today off, too. I won't tell the boss, and I'll cover for you. Go on," She said, shooing me towards the door.   
  
"Thank you so much." I said, throwing my arms around her. She returned my hug.  
  
"What are friends for?"  
  
"You're the greatest!" I began to climb the stairs until I was on the hospital floor. I looked for Dally's room first. I was finally forced to ask for directions, and finally arrived at his room. I wrapped lightly on the door, than pushed it open, trying to look the happiest I could, and once again I was unsuccessfully. I knew what I'd do when I got home; have an acid binge.   
  
My luck changed again. Dallas was asleep. I looked around, making sure no one was around. I leaned over and kissed him softly, luckily not waking him. I smirked, leaving. Now for Johnny.  
  
As I reached to turn the knob, and was greeted by a unhappy nurse.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "You can't come in here."  
  
"Why not?" I asked, confused. Had she turned down Pony and Two-bit, too?  
  
"You just can't see him right now." I turned to leave, and she called after me. "Are you Cat?"  
  
"Yes." I said, not turning around.  
  
"He asked me to give you this." I looked over my shoulder in disbelief. In her hands was Johnny's jean jacket (or what was left of it. It's something I'd borrow constantly). My worst fears were confirmed.   
  
I took it out of her hands, slowly, as if it was poisonus. I had knew all along he wouldn't survive. Apparently he knew, too.   
  
"How is he, really?" I asked, my eyes misted over. I was fighting hard to hold back the tears.   
  
"Not good. I'm sorry, but you have to go."   
  
"Please, let me see him. His friends are all he has. Isn't that enough?"  
  
"Direct family only." I could tell she was getting annoyed.   
  
"We're the only family he's got! Why can't you understand that?" I was aware by then I was shouting. I was also aware of everyone staring at me. But at least she seemed to be thinking about it.  
  
"I'm sorry. You can't see them." She repeated, leaving. I stormed out, hopping into my Mustang, and driving like a crazy person. I pulled in in front of the Curtis's, running over a so conveniently placed fire hydrent. And so I sat, with only two wheels on the ground. Time to call Steve.  
  
I bounded inside, making note of the fact I was home. So I got some acid. Not too much, but enough to bring me back to my senses. I smiled as my head began to clear and I became my normal self.   
  
A/N: That's chapter 8. 9 soon. Please R/R!!! 


End file.
